


Wishes

by Aisu



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisu/pseuds/Aisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier were granted their wishes, and through it they found each other - but the cost for a miracle is always high. Short crossover AU, setting Erik and Charles in the world of Madoka Magica. Some romantic elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

He's ten when the creature comes to him, ten and knowing that he'll never make it to eleven, not when there's a new purge nearly every day now, not when he's forced to work every moment. Ten and alone. Ten and powerless.

 

And the creature comes to him and says,  _I can grant your wishes, give you the power to get out of here_ , and Erik doesn't even think to ask what it wants in return.

 

Whatever it is, it's worth it.

 

 _I want vengeance,_  he says, and the creature smiles and smiles and then Erik's chest explodes with pain.

 

It's worth it. Anything is worth it.

 

\---

 

Charles is a little younger, nine years old and not knowing any better. He lives with a mother that's forgotten him and a stepfather that never cared to begin with and a stepbrother that takes out all his pain on Charles, all his anger. More and more he retreats in on himself, turning to the safety of books and his mind. They can't touch him there. He's safe there, inside his head.

 

He's curled up in a corner of his bedroom, bruises on his face, shaken and alone, when the creature makes its way in with a smile that isn't cruel and isn't kind.  _Do you want the power to make this stop?_  it asks with a high, childish voice, not sounding much older than Charles.

 

But Charles shakes his head,  _no_ , that's not what he really wants, not what he really needs.  _I just want to know why_.

 

 _I can give you that too_ , the creature replies with that same ceaseless smile, and it puts a paw to his chest and then it all hurts more than he had imagined as his mind is ripped from his body.

 

\---

 

Erik's seventeen and Charles is sixteen when they meet at last in an alley, Erik surrounded with blades that seem to whirl around him, Charles glowing a little with the light of his psychic shielding. Charles was hunting a familiar - a shifting thing, blues and reds and half-glimpsed forms that turned into others - when Erik shattered the barrier, forcing them out of it.

 

"It's not strong enough to be worth anything yet," he said coldly. "Save your energy."

 

"But it could still hurt people!" Charles protested. "It could hurt humans, kill them even!"

 

And Erik grins then, cold, his teeth almost seeming to glint a little. "What do I care about them when they never care about us?" he replied. "I'm not here for them. I'm here to get strong enough to take vengeance."

 

With a flash of metal, he's gone before Charles can ask what he plans to take vengeance on.

 

\---

 

They're forced into being allies, really. There seem to be more and more witches each day, and more and more often they find themselves fighting back-to-back, Charles guiding Erik as he fights, Erik guarding them both from attack. Finally it's only natural that they begin to work together as a team - they coordinate too well, fit together naturally, easily.

 

And in their sparse time off, more and more they come to like each other - and the bond between them is soon far more than an alliance. Charles discovers that Erik gets adorably flustered when teased about his turtlenecks, discovers that Erik has a taste for sausage but absolutely hates spicy food, discovers the spot on Erik's neck that makes the man go flushed and boneless when kissed. Erik, in turn, teasingly calls Charles a mouse, ruffles his hair even though it makes Charles blush, and holds Charles so tightly that sometimes it feels like he'll choke.

 

Charles learns to ignore the darkness he sees in Erik's eyes, learns to deny the cold anger he feels radiating off the man every minute. It's better that way. Safer. They can at least have happiness for a little while.

 

And he blinds himself to the thin cracks running through Erik's steel-gray soul gem.

 

\---

 

"My friend," Charles says despairingly, "Don't give in like this. You have so much good in you. You can't let it end this way." He grips Erik's hand tight in his, feeling tears in his eyes. It's too much. Too much.

 

Erik gives a pained, broken smile. "I'm... I'm sorry, Charles. It's too much. There's no hope left..." He looks, for a moment, despite his words, hopeful. "C-come... come with me. It will be easier, together. Please. Don't let me go alone. You... want to be with me, right? We're... brothers... partners..."

 

"Not like this," Charles says softly. "Not like this."

 

And Erik stares at him for a moment, shocked, hurt, and then his Soul Gem shatters at last in his hands.

 

 _red and purple and sharp metal teeth tearing biting anger so much anger so much hatred and here is the red of the armbands the red of the fires the red of the blood blood blood and what forms out of it is terrifying, beautiful, a creature of purest rage, all shiny blades and sharp spines repelling everything outside it, a metal shell with nothing inside, a creature built only for vengeance and hatred--_

 

And Charles weeps, looking at what his friend was, looking at what has become of them both in the end. He feels his own soul gem beginning to crack, feels the shards of despair drive into him.

 

But he will not lose hope. Not yet. Not with so many left to save.

 

"I'm sorry," he whispers, and he prepares to fight.


End file.
